Goggles and face masks used in connection with a variety of sporting activities, and particularly motocross races and paintball games have been traditionally made as separate components having mating interfaces as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,749 Cyr. The goggle itself is often made of a molded frame capturing a single lens as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,223 Dawson et al. The complex shapes of the various components requires that they be formed in separate molds, and incorporate interconnecting structures.
A softer and opaque elastomeric material is usually used in forming the goggle frame, while the lens is made from a transparent, stiffer and more brittle plastic. The multiplicity of components and their complex shapes can seriously affect the manufacturing costs.
When used as a protective head gear in the game of paintball, the mask and goggle are often splattered with paint. Cleaning often requires dismantling and subsequent reassembly.
The stiffness of the mask material does not conform intimately with the facial features of the wearers and can create uncomfortable pressure points. In some cases, the stiffness of the material may limit the movements of the head.
The instant invention results from an attempt to simplify the manufacture of face masks and goggle combinations without compromising its protective qualities.